Super Smash Bros. Turbo Flash 2
Super Smash Bros. Turbo Flash 2 is a Super Smash Bros. video game. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Turbi Flash 2 plays and functions similar to the past games of the series. It's a fighting game where various characters from Nintendo (along with various other third-party franchises) fight against eachother in various arenas. As opposed to lifebars, fighters build up a percentage as they are hit, which increases the distance that they are launched. If launched off-screen, they are KOed. Each character functions mostly the same, with various normal attacks, special attacks, and grabs to damage enemies. Gameplay Changes *Transformation Final Smashes are back, and some characters have had their Final Smashes changed back to their older versions. *Perfect Shielding, which has been renamed to Parrying, is one again activated during the first few frames after shielding. Other than that, it still works like in Ultimate. *Fighter Number the numbers order characters based on "the order in which they joined" the series. They are ordered in the following way Menu Controls *'C-Stick: '''Select *'A: Confirm *'B: '''Cancel Basic Controls *'C-Stick: 'Move *'A: 'Attack *'B: 'Special *'X/Y: 'Jump *'L/ZL: 'Grab *'R/RL: 'Shield Techniques *'Tap C-Stick + A/A + B: 'Smash Attack *'C-Stick + L: 'Dodge *'C-Stick + L (In Air): 'Air Dodge *'Directional Buttons: 'Taunt ''Note that controls are customizable, and the controls are shown as if the player is using both Joy-Cons. The controls may be different if the player is using a single Joy-Con, a Pro Controller, a Gamecube Controller or a computer keyboards. Modes Smash *'Smash: '''Play with up to 8 players in this classic mode. Play in either Time, Stock or Stamina matches. *'Special Smash: 'Just like Smash, but with some added effects. **'Custom Smash: 'Add modifiers to every character, from making them giant, to invisible, to giving them items. **'Smashdown: 'Like Smash, but after a character is used, they can't be used again. **'Super Sudden Death: 'Every player has 300% and the screen gets smaller and smaller. Be prepared for tons of KOs. *'Squad Strike: 'Form a squad consisting of 3 to 15 fighters, and fight against other squads. *'Tourney: 'Form a tournament with up to 32 combatents. *'Boss Smash: 'One player takes control of a boss, and must fight against up to 3 other players. Party *'Smash Run: 'Players must roam a large arena, defeating enemies to gain stat boosting sticks. If you would like to see more on this mode, check this link . *'Smash Target: 'Targets will appear randomy throughout the stage, and players must destroy them to gain points. If the player destroys multiple in a short time, they can gain a multiplier that increases points gained. Golden targets and items will also appear to help the player. Once time is up, the player with the most points wins. *'Smash Ball: 'Players are put into teams and must hit a ball into the opponent's goal. Once time is up, or if players get a certain amount of points, they win. The game features three stages. **'Smash Soccer: 'The goal is on the ground. **'Smash Basketball: 'The goal is suspended above the ground. **'Smash Volleyball: 'The goal is on the ground, and players must keep the ball in the air. Meteor smashes are reccomended. *'Smash Coins: 'Players are tasked with collecting 5 coins. These coins will slowly start appearing across the stage, and the first person who collect 5 coins wins. Players can knock these coins out by attacking the enemy. *'Smash Tag: 'A random player is highlighted with an outline, and after a short time, the player with this outline will be eliminated. However, this player is able to transfer the highlight onto other players, potentially KOing them. The last play standing wins. Solo *'Classic: '''Classic Mode has seen a large change compared to other games. Now as a mini story mode, the mode has your chosen character be transported to the '''World of Smash, a land ruled by Master Hand and created out of various locations from Nintendo franchises. Each character has their own unique story. If you would like to see more on Classic Mode, and each of the character's stories, check this link. *'Smash Tower: '''In Smash Tower, the player can choose between a wide variety of towers to complete various challenges, and gain potential rewards. Players can select the difficulty, from 0.1 (the least difficult), to 9.9 (the most difficult). **'Classic Tower: Consists of 10 fights against random fighters, in a randomized set of rules (be it a normal Smash, 2v2, a Smash Ball match, etc.). After those fights, the player plays a Stadium game (either Target Test, Multi-Man Smash, or Race to the Finish), and a final boss that has some connection with your chosen character. **'All-Star Tower: '''Fight against every character in the game. Each floor has you fight against 8 characters. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. **'Boss Rush Tower: 'Fight against every boss in the game. Each floor has you fight against a boss. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. **'Endless Tower: 'Fight against an endless stream of fighters, to see how many you can fight. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. *'Stadium: 'Play many, mainly single-player, minigames. **'Home-Run Contest: 'Do the most damage to the Sandbag, and use a Home-Rut Bat to launch it as far as possible. **'Target Smash: 'Break the targets in the fastest time possible. Each character has their own unique Target Smash. **'Race to the Finish: 'Players start in the center of a maze, and will have to get to the edges in the shortest time. A black hole will begin growing as players complete the maze, KOing players that touch it. Smash Run enemies will also appear to impede your progress. **'Multi-Man Smash: 'Take on hordes of Fighting Miis, Yoshis, Kirbys, Polygons, Alloys, Silhouettes and Wire Frames Team in this mode. ***'Numbered: 'Fight against a certain number of Miis, Yoshis, Kirbys, Polygons, Alloys, Silhouettes and Wire Frames Team (chosen by the player). ***'Timed: 'Survived until the aloted time is up (chosen by the player). ***'Endless: 'Survive for as long as you can. ***'Cruel: 'Very similar to Endless, though in this mode, the Miis are mercilous, and will KO you very easily if you aren't careful. *'Training: 'Training allows the player to fight against an NPC fighters. Player can customize the fighter's actions, the number of fighters, summon certain items, and allows you to see the trajectory of the launched fighter. *'Workshop: 'A new mode, the Workshop allows the player to create things for the game. **'Mii Fighters: 'Mii Fighters allows players to create their own characters, using Miis. **'Goanimate Vyond Fighters: Goanimate Vyond Fighters aloow players to make their own fighter, using Goanimat Vyond Fighters. **'Stage Builder:' Stage Builder allows players to create their own stages. **'Tower Builder: '''Tower Builder allows players to create their own Smash Towers. Design the number of floors, and what happens on each floor. **'Party Maker: Party Maker allows players to create their own party modes, through the use of basic coding. Vault *'''Trophies: Allows the player to view any of their collected trophies. *'Store: '''A store where players can use collected coins to buy trophies, music tracks, clothing for your Mii Fighters, among other stuff. *'Masterpiece: 'A Demo where players to pick a console games of Survived until the time is up. *'Challenges: 'Features a wide variety of challenges that the player can complete to earn collectibles. The player can also use Golden Hammers to instantly complete one. *'Album: 'Allows players to view photos and videos taken while playing the game. *'Sounds: 'Allows players to listen to the game's soundtrack and sound effects. *'Records: 'Allows players to view their stats and milestones. Online *'With Anyone: 'Fight against random people. You can also set your preferred rules. *'With Friends: 'Fight against your friends. *'Share: 'Share photos, replays, stages, and characters online for other people to use. Dashboard *'Local Wireless: 'Play with other people locally through wireless. *'News: 'Check updates and news on the game. *'Options: 'Customize the game's settings. *'Help: '''A handy way to learn how to play Smash Bros. and master the techniques of your favorite characters. Fighter Order *01 Mario *01ε Baby Mario *02 Donkey Kong *02ε Funky Kong *03 Link *04 Samus *04ε Dark Samus* *05 Yoshi *05ε Birdo *06 Kirby *06ε Gooey* *07 Fox *08 Pikachu *08ε Pikachu Libre *09 Luigi *09ε Baby Luigi *10 Ness *10ε Ninten* *11 Captain Falcon *11ε Black Shadow* *12 Jigglypuff *13 Peach *13ε Daisy *14 Bowser *15 Ice Climbers *16 Sheik *17 Zelda *18 Dr. Mario* *19 Pichu* *20 Falco *21 Marth *21ε Lucina* *22 Young Link* *23 Ganondorf* *23ε Mage Ganondorf* *24 Mewtwo* *25 Roy* *25ε Chrom* *26 Mr. Game & Watch *27 Meta Knight *28 Pit *28ε Dark Pit* *29 Zero Suit Samus *30 Wario *31 Snake* *32 Ike *33-35 Pokémon Trainer **33 Squirtle (Pokémon Trainer) **34 Ivysaur (Pokémon Trainer) **35 Charizard (Pokémon Trainer) *36 Diddy Kong *36ε Dixie Kong *37 Lucas* *38 Sonic *38ε Tails *39 King Dedede *40 Olimar *40ε Alph* *41 Lucario *42 R.O.B.* *43 Toon Link *44 Wolf* *45 Villager *46 Mega Man *46ε Mega Man X *47 Wii Fit Trainer *48 Rosalina & Luma *49 Little Mac *50 Greninja* *51-53 Mii Fighters **51 Mii Berawler **52 Mii Swordfighter **53 Mii Gunner *54 Palutena *55 Pac-Man *56 Robin *57 Shulk *58 Bowser Jr. *59 Duck Hunt Dog* *60 Ryu *60ε Ken* *61 Cloud* *62 Corrin *63 Bayonetta *64 Inkling *65 Ridley* *66 Simon* *66ε Richter* *67 King K. Rool *68 Isabelle *69 Incineroar* *70 Piranha Plant *70ε Petey Piranha *71 Joker *72 Hero *73 Banjo & Kazooie *74 Terry *75 Fighters Pass Challenger 5 *76 Waluigi *77 Geno* *78 Metal Sonic* *78 Shadow* *79 Crono* *80 Zero* *81 Blade *81ε Blue* *82 Inuyasha *83 Mr. Incredible* *83ε Elastigirl* *84 Knuckles *84ε Super Sonic* *85 Naruto *86 Lloyd *87 Ichigo *87ε Rukia* *88 Sora *89 Goku *90 Black Mage* *91 Bomberman *92 Chibi-Robo *93 Issac *94 Sandbag* *95 Bandana Dee *96 Luffy *97 Kyistal *98 Rayman *99 Toad *99ε Toadette *100 Ashley *101 Tingle* *104 Snivy* *105 Porky* *106 Mach Rider *107 Saki* *108 Shantae* *108ε Nega Shantae* *109 Ristar *110 Klonoa *111 Crash Bandicoot *112 Phoenix Wright *113 Chun-Li* *113ε Evil Ryu *114 Weegee *114ε Malleo *115 NES Mario *116 Aladdin *117 Jasmine *118 Spring Man *118ε Ribbin Girl* *119 Paper Mario *120 Li Shang *121 Mulan *122 Dracula *123 Paper Luigi* *124 Azrael *125-127 Alicia **125 White-Tailed **126 Linda the Lama **127 Baby Chinchill **128 Baby Cocodile *129 SpongeBob SquarePants* *129ε Sandy Cheeks* *130 Patrick Star* *130ε Squidward Tentacles* *131 Timmy Turner (With Cosmo and Wanda)* *132 Danny Phantom* *132ε Sam Mansion *133 Tank *134 Spikeman* *134ε Robo Nanja* *135-137 Coco Bandicoot **135 Polar **136 Pura **137 Baby T *138 Spyro the Dragon *139 Sportucas* *140 Robbie Rotton* *141 Stephanie* *142-144 Vyond Fighters **142 Vyond Archer **143 Vyond Minecrifter **144 Vyond Mager *145 Dr. Eggman *146 Neo Dr. Cortex *147 Dora* *147ε Princess Dora* *148 Boots the Monkey* *149 Swiper the Fox* *150 Baby Jaguar* *151 Little Bill* *152 Blue* *153-156 Diego **153 Mommy Jaguar **154 Okapi **155 Armadillo **156 Red-Eye Tree Frog *157 LarryBoy* *157ε Vogue* *158 ThingamaBob* *158ε S-Cape* *159 Ricochet* *160 Biker Wario *161 Woody* *162 Buzz Lightyear* *163 Jessie* *164 Tabuu* *165 Martian Kratt *166 Chris Kratt *167 Leo *168 Donatello *169 Raphael *170 Michelangelo *171 Inspector Gadget Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games